camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Carter
Personality ☀Jacob is a very lighthearted, kind person, he's shy and quiet when he first meets people but once he warms up to them he'll always crack a joke and make everyone laugh and have a good time. He can be overconfident and insecure at times and end up making a fool of himself but he'll always laugh it off. He can easily become the least likable person ever if you mess with his friends, family, or his stuff. History ☀His mom and dad first met at his father's business conference in New Orleans, she was drawn to his loneliness and wanted to help him find love because Aphrodite wasn't doing anything to help him out, but she fell in love instead. They talked after every at every meeting, and at every meeting, they fell more in love with each other, until he finally asked her out to dinner, which was the first of many romantic outings for them. Then one day he never saw her again, she was nowhere to be found and nobody seemed to recall ever seeing her, and it tore him up inside to not see her. But then Jacob had appeared in the spare bedroom of his loft on September 8th. They started to move around the east coast when he was 5, due to his fathers business, and they never stayed in the same place for more than a year. Jacob had made many friends over the years, but his best friends were Gavin Martinez and Michel Waters. He met them both in a school in Virginia when he was 10. After he moved away his father would fly the both of them to wherever they were at to see Jacob again. He had recently come out about being gay to his best friends on their last visit, but not to his father. He was first attacked by a Scythian Dracanae disguised as a school counselor named Mrs. Miverna, one week before his 14th birthday. She was looking for a kid named Danny Sigure a 15-year-old son of Apollo, who was currently going to the school but found him instead. One day she called him to her office thinking he was Danny and reveals her true self and attempted to kill him. He'd only just made it out the door when she stabbed him in the leg with her spear, leaving a long gash in his upper left leg, but when she was about to kill him an arrowhead sprouted from her chest. She turned around to see who had shot her, but got another one in the head and vaporized into yellow powder. Danny had healed the wound the best he could and took him home in a stolen car from the parking lot, and after a long talk with Jacobs father and much persuasion, he finally agreed to let him go the camp with Danny. He and Danny took the train at first but had to get off in New Jersey due to a hellhound getting on at the last stop. They took a Greyhound bus the rest of the way to camp. When they got to camp he meet Alexander the Great, and Danny gave him tour of the camp and told him of the daily camp life. Due to the camp being mostly empty he did not see many people, but he did see quite a few saytars and nymphs. The last place the went was the Hermes cabin, and he got him a spot on the floor, for the next week he stayed at the Hermes cabin untill he was finaly claimed by the goddess Psyche. He spent the rest of the week getting to know his brothers and sisters. Powers Offensive # Children of Psyche can apply temporary symptoms of emotional and mental disorders upon a target. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. # Children of Psyche can create telekinetic weaponry (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) that can be used in combat for a short time. The longer the weaponry is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Defensive # Children of Psyche can form telekinetic protective spheres around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Supplementary # Children of Psyche are able to read and manipulate the thoughts, emotions and desires of targets for a limited time. The more the extreme the change (in accordance to one's personality) and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. Without proper training, however, they cannot force actions upon a person. # Children of Psyche are able to move objects (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) with their minds due to the strength of their minds. The bigger the object and the distance it is moved, the more energy drained. Passive # Children of Psyche innately remember things for a longer time than usual, in particular significant memories. # Children of Psyche have a high resistance for any manipulation of their thoughts, emotions and desires, magical or not. They also have a resistance against any mental or emotional disorders. # Children of Psyche are innately able to collect more information and collect it at rapid speeds, due to the strength of their minds. # Children of Psyche know the previous incarnations of their soul well, along with the occupant's thoughts, emotions and desires. After 3 Months # Children of Psyche, after proper training, can sprout large butterfly wings that can be used to fly. The wings' appearance and colouring are always in accord with one's personality. After 6 Months # At this stage in their training, children of Psyche can force actions upon a target. The target will remain under control for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. All other limitations set before are preserved. After 9 Months # Children of Psyche are able to use kinetic force to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Traits # Children of Psyche have a clear view of others' auras. # Children of Psyche are often able to recognize soul-mates when they are together. However, they cannot see their own soul-mate in this way. # Although fully aware of the desires, emotions and thoughts around them, Psyche's children are often unaware of their own. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Alex Pettyfer Category:Jacob Category:Children of Psyche